Timeline (Earth-3445)
This timeline documents events in the universe where Tribes: Insurrection, Refuge, and Humanity Lost take place. It spans from the late 1700's to the distant future. 1700's 1776 *Adam Weishaupt forms the Order of Perfectibilists, they would later be known as "MOSAIC" 1800's 1863 *Jacques Poirott is born to African-Belgians 1870 *Belgium invades and annexes Congolese Tribes 1886 *Point of Divergence: Kikongo Tribes revolt and are defeated by Belgium 1888 *Poirott's inept date *Lingàla Tribes revolt and are defeated by Belgium 1892 *Poirott becomes "Belgium's First Coloured Surgeon" 1897 *Poirott befriends former military officer, Gus Diëtrich. The two begin advocating for decolonization and civil rights 1899 *Boxer Rebellion takes place *Belgium is victorious, and receives Tianjin 1900's 1904 *Leopold II hears of Poirott's cause, and invites him to his presence *Poirott fails to convince Leopold to grant the Congo Free State independence. *Poirott goes on an expedition to the Congo *Poirott's ship sinks off the coast of the Congo *Poirott, Diëtrich and a few others survive *Poirott's group is ambushed by Kikongo Tribals *Poirott and Diëtrich are brought to a Kikongo village 1905 *Poirott and Diëtrich integrate themselves into the Kikongo Tribe, and learn its ways *Poirott and Diëtrich begin capturing Belgian weapons and technology *Poirott and Diëtrich begin arming and training the Tribes 1906 *The Kikongo Tribe launches a full-scale revolt against Belgium *The Tsiluba Tribe launches a full-scale revolt against Belgium *The Swahili Tribe launches a full-scale revolt against Belgium *The Lingàla Tribe launches a full-scale revolt against Belgium *Mokonzi ships bomb to Belgian Tianjin in an attempt to weaken Belgian influence in the area *Poirott sneaks aboard Mokonzi's captured Destroyer 1907 *Destroyer arrives in Tianjin *Poirott confronts Mokonzi, causing him to activate the bomb *Mokonzi evacuates the ship, Poirott chases after him *The Bomb explodes on dock, causing the infamous "March 9th Disaster" *Poirott eventually corners Mokonzi *Mokonzi repeats his promise to free Lingala, or die *Mokonzi commits suicide by jumping off building *Poirott goes into hiding *Poirott is taken in by the Harmonius Resistance Movement 1908 *Poirot is arrested by Belgian Authorities for treason *Leopold offers Poirott a position in the legislature, in exchange for his imprisonment *Poirott comes to accept the radical nature of both the Congolese tribes and the Harmonius Resistance Movement *Poirott becomes Belgium's Minister of War 1909 *Diëtrich marries Malukisa Mbungi *Malukisa gives birth to Zadido Diëtrich 1914 *World War I begins 1936 *Anthony Gustav de Rothschild discusses with Hitler, about plans to invade Poland, in secret 1937 *Erik Diëtrich is born to Zadido Diëtrich 1947 *An unidentified flying object is reported to have crashed, intact, at Roswell, New Mexico. Majestic 12 is formed in response to this 1954 *The Bilderberg Group is created by MOSAIC to control financial matters around the world. 1955 *Groom Lake site is recommissioned as a top secret test site for the Lockheed U-2 spyplane. 1958 *Groom Lake Air Force Base is removed from the index of US public lands and is redesignated as "Area 51". 1963 *President John F. Kennedy states that "The high office of President has been used to ferment a plot to destroy the American's freedom, and before I leave office I must inform the citizen of his plight". *President Kenedy is assassinated by MOSAIC 1965 *Malika Diëtrich is born to Erik Diëtrich 1979 *Ikoma Haruke is born 1980 *ECHELON I is developed by the NSA 1988 *Reginald Oyango is born to Malika Diëtrich 1990 *The Gifu Nuclear Plant is established 1997 *The sovereignty of Hong Kong is handed over by the UK to the PRC. 1999 *Austria, Belgium, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain succumb to Rothchild's power. They adopt the Euro not long after. 2000's 2001 *Greece adopts the Euro. *The United Nations Security Council destroys the World Trade Center in New York, and blames it on Al-Queda 2003 *A U.S.-led multinational coalition of armed forces invades Iraq in search of weapons of mass destruction. No WMDs are found. 2005 *The UNSC takes over development of ECHELON from the NSA 2008 *ECHELON II is developed 2011 *The UNSC and The WTO create the FSA to topple Assad's control of Syria and start a civil war *Stefen Kjedval is born 2015 *As a result of the Syrian Civil War, the European Migrant Crisis begins 2017 *Alkuffar Haram breaks off of ISIS, claiming the latter group to be "Dogs of a Liberal Western Master" *Ikoma Haruke becomes the Japanese Ambassador to Iran 2018 *Andrew Oyango is born *Majestic 12 initiates "Project Athena", sinking a refugee ship with a Greek Torpedo. This causes Greece to get removed from the EU *Alfukkar Haram spreads its influence to Iran 2019 *Refugee crisis hits its maximum *Gifu Nuclear Plant collapses, causing the entire area to be evacuated *Sea levels increase drastically in Japan *Conrad "Urban" Rios is born 2020 *The Israeli Government claims the Arabian Sea, this causes unrest in neighbouring countries *Ikoma Haruke arrives in Iran 2023 *Ikoma befriends a local Iranian family, and their 8 year old son, Hassan *Alfukkar Haram demands sixty-five billion dollars from Japan, otherwise they blow up the Japanese embassy *Japan refuses to pay the allotted sum, and Alfukkar Haram carries out their plan *Ikoma, along with several members of staff and a few families escape, and are forced to board Snakehead boats to escape Iran *Ikoma's Snakehead boat is targeted by the Israeli Navy as a "Terrorist Vessel" and destroyed. *Ikoma and Hassan survive the incident and are stranded off the coast of Somalia *Ikoma takes it as his personal responsibility to protect Hassan *Ikoma and Hassan wander into a Somali Village *Japan initiates a full-on investigation of Ikoma's disappearance *Kyle "Hans" Hejek is born 2025 *Emma "Janette" Kendrick is born 2026 *Japan suffers a Superstorm and an Earthquake in the same year *Trevor "Cardinal" Morgan is born 2027 *Ikoma and Hassan spend the next 4 years integrating themselves into Somalian society, while dodging Somali Pirates, Terrorist Groups and the Israeli Government *Ikoma is finally able to make contact with Japan *Japan ends its search for Ikoma *Ikoma brings Hassan with him to Japan, only for Ikoma to be shocked that half of Japan is flooded. 2031 *Aleks Federov discovers a chromosome found in all humans that allows the user to establish a higher connection between Matter and Energy. He dubs the Chromosome, "The Federov Chromosome" *A new initiative is implemented by the US Military, inviting amputee soldiers to volunteer for advanced prosthetic research. *First networked Neural-Interfacing is documented *ECHELON III is developed 2032 *The first Artificial Silicon Retina implant in a military officer is documented *Cybernetic Organ Replacements become available to the military *While researching, Federov unintentionally activates his chromosome *China secretly begins implanting deep-brain intelligence-enhancing implants in its military and counter-intelligence officers. *Germany successfully outfits a military officer with a fully functional cybernetic combat arm *Cybernetic Spine improvements allow 24 year-old Arnold Rowe to overcome Paralysis 2033 *Dalton Industries begins developing the Seeker-Destroyer 1 Lawmaker (SD-1 Lawmaker) *Power Plant technician, John Neuman, accidentally activates the Federov Chromosome after being electrocuted *Egypt suffers from severe water shortage *Harry Olson accidentally activates the Federov Chromosome after a severe allegic reaction *Self-acclaimed Yogi, Sarah Padalecki, supposedly activates the Federov Chromosome while meditating. She starts a website called, "Ascending to Higher Realms: I did it, and so can you!" *Russian Comedian, Victor Sergev, creates the "Church of Putin" as a satirical parody of current events *Messageboard site, 4Chan, immediately picks up on the Church of Putin, and begins sending recruitment messages to all corners of the globe